Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transcatheter delivery and remote deployment of endoluminal devices and, more particularly, to endoluminal devices having one or more sleeves with one or more pull back lines for retracting the one or more of the sleeves.
Discussion of the Related Art
Endoluminal devices are frequently used to treat the vasculature of human patients. Such devices often include a sleeve. It may be desirable to at least partially retract a sleeve, such as, a sleeve configured to remain in situ after deployment of the underlying endoluminal device, for example, to prevent inadvertent obstruction of a branch vessel by the sleeve. Thus, there is a need for systems that provide such sleeve retraction characteristics.